A general method for implementing a picture comment on a website is the same as that for implementing an ordinary comment, where contents of the comments are displayed one by one below a picture. However, if a comment is to be made on a certain part of the picture, positioning is possible only through description in words, which is neither graphic nor visual, thereby limiting the effect of the comment seriously.